


The Reason

by Tinybelieverbug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, dad soundwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Everyone has reasons for joining their side of the war. No one knew how long it was going to take, nor how many would die. But one thing Soundwave knew during the Great War was that he wasn't supposed to be alone. But then he was.





	The Reason

Before the Great War, Soundwave had no reason to know Megatronus, the Great Gladiator from Kaon. Soundwave was content with his function as a lower gladiator, in the smaller pits near the ship docking. As long as he was able to come back to his habit suite full of minicons, he was content. 

When the Gladiator and the Archivist had started making speeches for the pits of Kaon, Rumble and Frenzy got very excited. When Soundwave heard the sounds of transformation cogs, he knew they wanted to get out. They had a reason to get out, to finally see Cybertron still during its Golden Days. Ravage was interested, but decided to stay than be offlined by the Functionalist Guard. Laserbeak always accompanied Soundwave everywhere, so he was bound to go. 

Rumble and Frenzy could be disguised as younglings, though it would look odd, a gladiator with two ‘younglings’. Though these days, the Guard wasn’t as strict as when Soundwave was forged. When he was forged, he was lucky to get four minicons. 

Ravage wasn’t allowed out, because of his odd frame. Laserbeak looked like an armor piece, so no one thought it odd when Soundwave wore him. Rumble and Frenzy, as long as they were careful, they could go out, but they had to join a youngling tour all the way out in Kaon.

Knowing how careful the four of them had to be, they went to see these speeches from the Librarian from Iacon Database and the Kaon Gladiator where hosting above the pits. They shouted above all the helms on how functionalism shouldn’t be the dawn they woke up in. How discrimination and fear shouldn’t be how the Council runs their planet. How they should rise up and lead for themselves. 

The Archivist’s name was Orion Pax, and Megatronus was known by all gladiators, not just those in his own ring. They had decided to bring the demands to the Functionalist Council. Orion Pax just wanted peace, he had wanted stability in his homeworld. Yet Megatronus, the gladiator, had wanted power, and he had wanted to get rid of the Caste System himself. 

The Council, when these revelations were brought in front of them, did not act in the favor of any city dweller. They decided to bring forth the idea of sacrificing Orion Pax to Primus, to see if he would allow another holder of the Matrix of Leadership.   
They had allowed the simple Archivist to have more power than anyone should hold, though Megatronus had wanted that power for himself. He believed that since the Council had given his friend, his disciple, that power was his to take. 

Megatronus had ended up with quite a following, after Orion Pax, or Optimus Prime, had started working for the Council. They gave Optimus Prime ruddy work, to be down in the Kaon alleys with the Functionalist Guard. 

Megatronus had called his following the Decepticons, and those who called themselves Decepticons had red optics to match their leader. Rumble and Frenzy where among the Decepticons. 

Half of his habit suite was red opticed, the other half still had the blue optics they were forged with. Soundwave still had his job has gladiator, and he still had to fight. Unlike before the speeches, Megatronus told the gladiators to fight whom they wanted. Even if they wanted to anymore, though none of them did.

Except Soundwave. He still wanted purpose, he still wanted to be needed. He always fought the same mech, every night. Though he didn't mind. There wasn't many spectators, so it didn't matter that it was just friendly fire. It didn’t matter that whenever Megatronus needed to blow off steam, he could find Soundwave.

One night, far into the Rebellion’s life, Soundwave didn’t see Megatronus. He didn’t hear from him, he didn’t even see him on the most wanted list. It was like Megatronus had disappeared. The next morning, everyone was abuzz about Megatron. The next day, Soundwave was having a fight with Megatron. 

Soundwave had learned that Megatronus had taken off the -us of his name, to make it easier to distinguish him from his namesake. To make it easier to know that he is the one leading, and that he was the one betrayed by the Archivist. That the Archivist was not worthy of being a Prime. 

Megatron had talked to Soundwave, who simply listened and let Laserbeak record all of Megatron’s declarations. After the friendly fight that left both Soundwave and Megatron’s fans running on high, Megatron decided to ask a simple question.

“Will you join me?” 

Soundwave’s processor needed time, so he fled, without saying a word. He fled to the three minicons that were waiting for him, to the two with red optics. To the two that had joined Megatron.

His minicons, Rumble and Frenzy, heard about the offer. They wanted him to do this, to join them. To finally join the Decepticon cause. 

The next day, Soundwave saw more red-opticed Cybertronians in the markets then he had ever seen. He barely saw any blue-opticed people in the markets, and those he did see with blue were the merchants. The only Cybertronians that still worked for the Council. 

When he got back, He realized that he came home to no one. All he had was Laserbeak. The habit suite was barren, and he had no clue where his minicons where. All he hoped that his minicons managed to evade the Functionalist Guard. 

Many hours later, Soundwave had waited to see Megatron. He waited, to see if he had seen his minicons. He just wants to know if they’re okay. He needs to know. But Megatron never shows up, as if he forgot. As if he forgot about Soundwave.

Soundwave stays in the ring, waiting. He can’t stand to go back to habit suite. He knows something happened to them, being in that Decepticon group. Something bad happened, Soundwave could feel it. Something bad happened to his minicons. 

The next day, when the sun rose, Soundwave could feel it in his spark. He stood up, still in the dusty unused ring. In the morning light, he saw a large, familiar frame. Megatron. 

Megatron had news for Soundwave, bad news. Even though the best medics that were in the Decepticons ranks worked on them, they could not save the sparks of Soundwave’s minicons from the Autobot Ambush. 

Soundwave went into his systems, and diverted power from his optics. They slowly turned red, as his faceplate slowly hid behind his mask. 

“Soundwave: Accepts.”


End file.
